black_mirrorfandomcom-20200223-history
List of episode title meanings
Below is a list of the titles of all current episodes of Black Mirror, along with an explanation for each title. WARNING: Spoilers up to the end of Season 4 Season 1 The National Anthem The official song of the United Kingdom, possibly meant to represent the government's image of power and patriotism, which is pulled back by the ransomer's demands. Fifteen Million Merits Refers to the price of a ticket to perform on HotShot, ''ostensibly the only way to ascend the social hierarchy. The Entire History of You Refers to how with the Grain implant, one can view a person's entire life story. Season 2 Be Right Back Refers to how Ash promises to return home after returning the rental van, right before being killed in a car accident. White Bear A reference to Jemima Sykes's white teddy bear, which became a symbol for the hunt for Jemima and the public's desire for justice after her abduction and subsequent murder. The Waldo Moment A possible name for the period in which the cartoon bear Waldo became involved in national politics. White Christmas Reference to both the song "White Christmas" by Irving Berlin, in which the singer hopes for a picturesque Christmas Day just like in his childhood, and the weather condition in which snow is present on Christmas Day. Season 3 Nosedive Refers to the sharp downturn Lacie's rating takes when she begins to slip in social situations. Playtest Refers to the fact that Cooper is the first one to try SaitoGemu's new gaming system, prior to the technology being released to the public. Shut Up and Dance Refers to how Kenny and the other blackmail victims are forced to stay silent and follow the hacker's demands or else risk exposure for their various crimes. Possibly meant to invoke the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. San Junipero The name of the virtual reality town into which people can upload their consciousness after death, effectively allowing them to live forever. Men Against Fire Refers to S.L.A. Marshall's book, ''Men Against Fire: The Problem of Battle Command, in which Marshall states that during World War II, over 70% of soldiers did not fire their rifles, even under immediate threat, and most of them, when they actually fired, aimed above the enemy's head. Arquette mentions a similar statistic when explaining the reasons for the MASS implant to Stripe. Hated in the Nation Refers to how the victims of the #DeathTo social media game have all come under fire for various actions or statements that were poorly received by the public, to the point that people were condemning them to death. Season 4 USS Callister Refers to the name of the ship from the in-universe TV show Space Fleet, which is digitally recreated and populated with copies of Callister Inc. employees by Robert Daly. Arkangel A reference to the Arkangel implant, which allows parents to see through their children's eyes and effectively watch them all the time. In various Judeo-Christian faiths, an archangel is an angel of high rank who often serves as a guide for mortals. Crocodile Likely refers to the brain of a crocodile being almost entirely limbic, i.e. built for housing memories and the functions that support them, such as emotion, behavior, or smell. This mirrors the technology in this episode being used to search human memories. Hang the DJ A reference to the song "Panic" by The Smiths, in which the singer tries to incite listeners against the establishment, suggesting they "hang the DJ", the one in control of the party. Similarly, Frank and Amy rebel against the System in order to pursue their love for each other. Metalhead A fan or performer of heavy metal music. Probably a reference to the robot dogs, which have distinctive smooth heads made of metal. Black Museum The name of Rolo Haynes's sadistic museum. Also invokes the name of the show, Black Mirror. Bandersnatch A bandersnatch is a fictional creature in Lewis Carroll's 1872 novel "Through the Looking-Glass" and his 1874 poem "The Hunting of the Snark". Season 5 Striking Vipers It is the name of the game played by the protagonists. Smithereens It is the name of the company built by Billy Bauer. Rachel, Jack and Ashley Too Name of the characters, Rachel and Jack (the sisters) and Ashley Too (AI bot name after Ashley O). [[]] [[]] [[]] Category:Episodes